Light emitting diodes have very long lives and are very small. Accordingly, it would be an advantage to utilize these features in a portable light that was easily attachable to objects where incidental illumination was difficult to achieve. It would further be desirable if the light was inexpensive, convenient to use and able to provide at least two signaling functions.